Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are providing progressively better cameras that capture for higher-quality digital images. Further, stand-alone compact cameras, digital SLR cameras, and mirrorless interchangeable-lens cameras, are becoming more popular. Thus, the amount of high-quality images being captured is increasing rapidly.
As cameras become smaller and less expensive, and at the same time provide higher quality imaging, the demand for applications and devices that allow users to view images is growing. Users expect to be able to view their images on many different devices, both on-the-go and at home. Further, as a result of social networks and various photo-sharing websites, it has become easier and more common for users to share their images with others via the Internet. Therefore, image viewers that allow users to view images in new and interesting ways are desirable.